


Not A Dream

by OceanSpray5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby Bug, F/M, Gen, Kitten Noir, Miraculous Mom Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your a child, its easy to brush of certain incidents as a dream. You may forget making a new friend or often reaching heights and nooks in Paris' landmarks where no one should be able to reach. Adrien had thought so as well, What he didn’t know was that sometimes reality is disguised in dreams, till the time is just right, to bring out the memories and dust them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews you all gave on my story ‘Connections’ yesterday. I'll be certain to try and come up with a good sequel if inspiration strikes.

The halls were silent as a young Adrien Agreste slept sweetly in a room too big for a three year old, but being the son of a fashion mogul certainly had its perks. A wail pierced through the night as Mrs. Agreste jumped out of bed hearing the cries through the baby monitor on her bedside table and ran to her son’s spacious room. The baby boy was sobbing with fat round tears rolling down his cheeks. It was obvious he had had a nightmare. A lullaby and a kiss to the forehead later he was sound asleep and watched over by his mother who was sporting a slightly sad smile. She knew her son was meant for great things. But great things came at a great cost.

* * *

Ladybug stood at the top of a roof overlooking a silent neighborhood. She didn’t bat an eye when a dark figure silently slipped behind her. It was surprising how silent the cat impersonator could be especially with a baby carrier. The red and black clad superheroine turned around with a smile.

“You brought Adrien tonight ?”

“Gabriel had to work late and I didn’t want to leave him alone in the mansion. None of the help know how to calm him down after a nightmare and it seems he can sense me if I’m too far away.”

The blonde woman looked at her partner seeing her own baby carrier.

“What’s your excuse ?”

“He was away for an national confectionery conference. I couldn’t leave her alone at home.”

“Well I’m sure they’ll get along great if they wake up. We’ll just have to be slower so as not to jolt them around too much.”

“I do hope an Akuma doesn’t attack tonight. I really don’t want to fight with them here.”

“Me neither but Tikki told me that her and Plagg’s protection would extend to the kids. Now come on. Race to the Eiffel Tower ?”

Chat Noir snorted. She may be dainty and ladylike for the press but here with her best friend of over ten years she let that demeanor drop.

“It is on !”

In the end it was a tie. Both women reached the top of the tower at the same time slightly out of breath.

“Not as young as we once were.” Ladybug replied as she mournfully fixed her costume which was a Chinese style dress that went to her knees. Black tights and sleeves covered her arms.

“No kidding.” Chat laughed. 

“And to think I’m saying that when we’re only twenty eight.”

“Let’s enjoy it while it lasts. You remember the time where we encountered Tom while patrolling once ? We were seventeen. Your reaction to it !” Bright green eyes shined with mirth as she teased her best friend.

“You weren’t much better with Gabriel.” huffed the petite Chinese woman.

The two were lost in nostalgia when suddenly Adrien gave a cry and a yawn. Hearing that his little friend woke up too. They both gazed with large curious eyes at the entirety of Paris spread out before them trying to get a grip of their surroundings and how they’d gotten there.

Adrien looked at his new friend for barely a second before craning his neck to look for his mother. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other worriedly. It would be the first time their kids would see them with their masks. It didn’t seem to be a problem though as both toddlers blinked owlishly at their mothers recognizing them immediately before once again exploring their surroundings.

“Adrien, sweetie meet Marinette.” The blonde boy in question looked over the black haired girl curiously. He didn’t really have any friends his age.

“Mari this is Adrien.” 

Sliding the two kids out on to their laps the mothers watched with baited breaths as their children began babbling to each other incoherently. They couldn’t understand a word the two children were saying but the children in question seemed to be having a detailed conversation just fine for having just met.

“I think you know what this means don’t you Sabine ?” Mrs. Agreste asked.

Sabine’s eyes twinkled back mischievously as she replied. 

“More night time rendezvous with these two ? So they get to know each other better ?”

“Exactly. If all goes well you’ll bake the cake right ? I’m sure I can take care of the flowers. Yarrow and Golden rods for the center pieces ? Only the best to attract the ladybugs.”

“Do you suppose Gabriel can design the dress ? Maybe cat ears to accommodate as the veil crown to signify the groom’s secret identity in the future.”

Both women laughed. It was like they were kids again. They didn’t know what the future held but both held a dear hope they had harbored since childhood, one day they would get to be real sisters.

It was near 2 AM and although they had been there for roughly three hours it was obvious the two toddlers were sleepy again already. Perhaps it was the cool air, or meeting a new friend but both children’s antics amused their mothers as they mumbled garbled words in their own language while snuggling near their mothers for warmth and comfort, eyes drooping but stubbornly open.

Sabine laughed and got up first. She picked up Marinette and giving her a small kiss, slipped her back into the baby carrier.

“Come on Babybug. Your all tuckered out. Let’s get you home.”

Mrs. Agreste followed her movements.

“Same time tomorrow ? Or maybe earlier so these two don’t stay up too late ?”

“Maybe around 7-ish would be better.”

The Chinese woman threw her yo-yo like a grappling hook as she swung away. Adrien although half asleep could tell when his new friend had left so he gave garbled cries in protest.

“Come on kitten. You’ll see Marinette tomorrow.”

The baby boy adoringly dubbed ‘Kitten Noir’ by his mother fell asleep on the way back.

* * *

It had been a few years since Adrien was old enough to come with his mother. Ladybug and Chat Noir had collectively decided it was too dangerous to bring them along especially since they might remember. It was easier for a three year old to forget as opposed to a five year old so Babybug and Kitten Noir had to say goodbye until they would meet again in the future when their destinies intertwined.

Adrien’s nightmares sometimes grew worse and he would sneak in to his mother and father’s room for comfort. His father was worried but didn’t always approve. Gabriel Agreste wasn’t home most of the time due to the increase in attention demanded by running his company so it was easier to hide the information.

The halls were silent except for the soft tap tap of tiny feet walking through the halls. 

“Mommy, I had a bad dream again.” 

Rubbing his eyes as he opened the door Adrien was afraid he was still asleep as he saw his mother, blonde hair flowing in the breeze dressed in a modest black leather cat suit. She was standing in the open balcony window in her room. She silently stepped down and gave her son a hug. After comforting him she sent him back to bed but just before she leaped out the window she smiled back at her son as if they were playing one of her many games to keep him entertained in the spacious mansion with no friends.

She put a finger to her lips and her green eyes mirrored in her son’s twinkled brighter than the stars seen out the window.

“Shhh. Don’t tell Papa.”

The next day Adrien thought it was a dream. She never mentioned it going about her day as if nothing unusual had happened the night before. He should have forgotten. But for some reason, he couldn’t.

* * *

His mother had been missing for a month. No one knew where she went. She had left no trace of her behind. It was all Adrien could do to not start sobbing in front of the police every time they came back with no leads. But 14 year old boy or not he had to keep up appearances as the son of Gabriel Agreste. His father himself was running himself ragged searching for his missing wife.

Opening the door to his room Adrien’s eyes scanned the shelves looking for a distraction. He spotted his game controller on a shelf in the corner of his room. He reached out to grab it but stopped as he saw a note in his mother’s elegant print hidden behind it. A silver ring was on top of the green sticky note covered in black ink. Picking it up he was about to scream for his father when his eyes scanned the message.

“Don’t tell Papa. Take care of yourself my Kitten Noir.”

A black paw print was drawn at the end of the note. Examining the ring he saw it had a fain imprint of the same paw in the center. A sharp inhale was heard as faded memories tried to resurface. One thing was for sure.

It hadn’t been a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s more adorable than Adrienette ? Baby Adrienette, that’s what. Too bad they don’t remember. Obviously this deviates from canon but who cares when we have cutesy fluff right ? Also once again, thank you all SO MUCH for the lovely comments on my fic. I’m so happy to have gotten such a positive response. You all are too sweet.


End file.
